Co-Star Rescue
by tony-luvv
Summary: Tony's not happy with his new movie deal at all, thank god he has Thor.


**Prompt: Thor/Tony, Scary Movies, and Quote "My what big _ you have"**

* * *

This was supposed to be it. This was supposed to be his big break. This movie would show his range as an actor, his love for the genre. But most importantly this movie was going to be the job that proved Howard wrong… (or at least piss him off enough to give up on Tony leaving the Hollywood scene)

" _My what big…_ _ **muscles**_ _…you have…"_

His hand squeezed around average size arms, taking in his co-star like he was some alien. Or some werewolf hybrid that Ty was doing a terrible job of pretending to be.

…This was a joke.

Tony kept face while feeling up his co-stars arm. A look of "astonishment" on his face because his 'best friend' isn't completely human.

"CUT!"

The director jumped from his seat while bells rang and production busied themselves on set. Tony quickly let go of Ty and stepped back, happy to put some distance between them. "You did great Tony, honestly. But I don't love this scene…there's something missing. I think we're going to break for today. Head home Stark, get some sleep and I'll see you fresh tomorrow. Mr. Stone, if you would hang back for a second?"

Tony quickly thanked the director before taking his leave. If he didn't have to stick around he was going to beat a hasty retreat. Less of a chance for Ty to ask him out for drinks… _again_.

Plus…he wanted to get home to some _real_ muscles and forget about today.

xXx

"Thor! I'm home!" Tony entered his apartment, toeing off his shoes and dropping his jacket on the floor without a care.

"I'm in the den!"

Going into the 'den' – _it's a living room Point Break_ – he all but ran to the couch, collapsing on top of his loving boyfriend. Thor, his Norwegian boyfriend was a literal god send.

They'd met completely by chance one day and like most of the cheesy movies Tony normally stars in…they fell in love at first sight. Seeing it in movies was everything like the reality. The room lost focus, his heart fluttering in his chest, Tony couldn't look away. He was a complete blushing mess when Thor came over to introduce himself. Thor quickly became his rock in the rollercoaster that was his life. They're in love and yes, things might be moving quickly for them, what with living together after knowing each other for less than a year, but Tony was strapped in for the ride.

But – just like his career choice, his father had been doubtful about his relationship with Thor. He wasn't thinking properly, a rebellion stage that he needs to grow out of…something he'll grow tired of is what he said.

But here they are, a little over a year later and not a thought or intention of breaking up anywhere in their horizon.

"What's wrong my love?"

Tony groaned in frustration into Thor's stomach before pushing himself up.

"Babe you know I love horror movies!"

"Of course"

"The blockbusters, b-rated, even the trash ones –I love them all the same."

"Yes"

"Then _why_ is it the one horror movie I get to star in is complete and utter garbage! Like not even the good trash kind." Tony whined, face pure devastation.

"You are still young, there are plenty more opportunities ahead of you." Tony back handed Thor's beefy shoulder, pout increasing tenfold. Thor just laughed and smiled comfortingly, opened his arms for the young actor. _The cheeky bastard._ But Tony couldn't resist his oh-so tempting boyfriend, he dived back in and curled up like a cat, "Shh Anthony, do not lose hope. Production has just begun. There is time for this thing to turn around yet."

"God I hope so."

Tony looked back on today and immediately thought about spending the next couple months working beside Tiberius Stone. He'd seen what Ty's movies look like (garbage) and heard about the actor himself…Tiberius Stone is a capital A – Asshole. It's a miracle they'd gotten any type of work down this past week, what with Ty hitting on him 24/7 and then forgetting his lines whenever the camera turned on.

He groaned louder.

Thor laughed above him, "Hush sweetheart. It'll be fine, just have faith."

xXx

The next day when he arrived to set the director was there and in his face before he could fully climb out of his car.

"Tony wonderful, great, you're here. I've got exciting news. The writers and I did some revisions on the script. Here's your new copy–" a stack of papers were thrust into his hands and he scrambled not to drop them, "and we did away with Stone–" Tony stumbled in shock, "so let's meet your new co-star."

With the directors arm around his shoulders he pulled Tony along to a man who had his back to them. And _boy_ did that backside look _very_ familiar.

"Tony, this is Thor Odinson. Mr. Odinson–" Thor turned around, grin nearly consuming his face, "this is Tony Stark."

xXx

The movie ended up being a popular b-rated movie that won a couple fan awards. Tony was thrilled. So thrilled in fact he _had_ to show Thor his appreciation. You know, for being such an amazing co-star.

Eyes soaking up the beautiful display his naked lover made, he crawled above him, up his muscular body and right to his ear, he whispered _"Oh my! What big_ _ **dick**_ _you have…"_

Tony will tell you it was Thor's booming laugh that ruined the moment.

"Really Anthony?"

"Really– _really_ Thor."

It's a good thing no one asked Thor.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought! This is also part of my Halloween collection.**


End file.
